Brad Lauer
| birth_place = Humboldt, Saskatchewan, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 34th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2002 | halloffame = }} Brad Lauer (born Brad R. Lauer on October 27, 1966) is a Canadian ice hockey coach and former professional ice hockey player who is currently an assistant coach for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted 34th overall in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Islanders and played in the NHL for the Islanders, Chicago Blackhawks, Ottawa Senators and the Pittsburgh Penguins. Playing Career Brad played three seasons with the Regina Pats of the Western Hockey League (WHL). His success in his final two junior seasons caught the eye of the New York Islanders who drafted him with the 34th selection of the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. He missed the majority of the 1988-89 NHL season due to a knee injury he sustained in training camp in October of 1988. On October 25, 1991, Brad was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks with Brent Sutter in exchange for Adam Creighton and Steve Thomas. On January 3, 1994, he was signed as a free agent by the Ottawa Senators. On August 10, 1995, Brad was signed by the Pittsburgh Penguins as a free agent. Brad was also a part of the Dallas Stars' system where he provided veteran leadership for their International Hockey League (IHL) affiliate, the Utah Grizzlies. His most successful season of professional hockey was the 1992–93 season with the Indianapolis Ice of the IHL. In just 62 games played, Brad notched 50 goals and 41 assists for 91 points. He also played in the American Hockey League on teams such as the Cleveland Indians and the Capital District Islanders and in the IHL on teams such as the Las Vegas Thunder & Cleveland Lumberjacks. On August 25, 2001, Brad was signed as a free agent by the Sheffield Steelers in the British Ice Hockey Superleague and named assistant playing coach. He went on to win the Playoff Championship. On August 7, 2002, he officially announced his retirement and he was named assistant coach by Kootenay in the WHL. Coaching Career While coaching with the Kootenay ice, the coaching staff won the Coach of the Year award twice between 2002–03 and 2006–07 and were one of the most successful and consistent teams during that span. On July 30, 2007, Brad was hired by the Nashville Predators to be the assistant coach of their primary developmental affiliate, the AHL's Milwaukee Admirals, staying with the team for both the 2007–08 and 2008–09 AHL seasons. Brad left Milwaukee to rejoin his Kootenay Ice coaching partner Cory Clouston who was now the head coach of the Ottawa Senators as an assistant coach on July 23, 2009. He was the first former Senators' player to serve on the team's coaching staff, but was not offered an extension on his expiring contract on April 9, 2011 after the team finished with the 5th worst record in the NHL that resulted in himself, assistant coach Greg Carvel and Head Coach Cory Clouston being let go by the team. That off-season, Brad signed with the Anaheim Ducks to be an assistant coach with their farm team the Syracuse Crunch of the AHL for the 2011-12 season. However, early into that season the Anaheim Ducks fired their entire coaching staff on November 30, 2011 & Brad was promoted to assistant coach of the Anaheim Ducks replacing Dave Farrish and Mike Foligno where he was joined by Bruce Boudreau and Bob Woods (who themselves had recently been released by the Washington Capitals). Personal Life Brad resides in Anaheim, California with his wife and two children. Category:1966 births Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Capital District Islanders players Category:Indianapolis Ice players Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Utah Grizzlies players